bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelican Ball Room
The Top Secret Experimental Divison (code name: Pelican Ballroom) (also known as Future Lab) appears in A Time to Travel, A Time to Cheat, A Time to Jump and Jam, Shake Your Booty, and Jump to the Future Lab. It is unknown when this happens, but it is "someday in the future", as this is what Shelby and Cyd were thinking about when they accidentally traveled here. It belongs to Globo-Digi-Dyne. Given that the lab already exists, this future is closer than they think. History A Time to Travel Shelby and Cyd are seen in tables in a white room. This is possible that scientists experimented on their special power. A Time to Cheat Shelby and Cyd were thinking of the time when they high-fived and quickly jumped back. A Time to Jump and Jam After Shelby and Cyd wanted to get out of the police car, they thought of the future which meant they ended up in a testing situation but this time a strange man/woman was looking at the girls. Shake Your Booty The girls this time look at the logo and the events are still the same. They noticed a logo on the scientist's suit. Back to the Future Lab It is known that Globo-Digi-Dyne owns the future lab and have dubbed it the "Pelican Ballroom". It is their top secret experimental divison. Norm was promoted to work in there, and could be heavily involved in Cyd and Shelby's future lab memory. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back Diesel Gets Lost in Time In the end of the episode, the girls hear something downstairs and wonder what's going on. Cyd said they will know in the future, Shelby covered her mouth, and told her don't say future. Then they jump back to the lab accidentally, but after Cyd punched the scientist. Cyd wants to see who the guy was and find out that Barry is the guy who was experimenting on the girls. Fight The Future, Part 1 After they learn the guy in the hazmat suit is Barry, they go back to the living room and plan to interrogate future Barry. They go to the future lab and Shelby jams scissors in door so the guards can't come in. Barry asks why Cyd punched him. Cyd asks Barry why he was experimenting on them. Barry told them that they asked him to. They learn that the future lab was only a week away. They learn that they asked Barry to sneak into GDD to remove their time travel abilities. Cyd and Shelby didn't understand why. Barry told them they were trying to prevent something terrible from happening but he couldn't know because it was too dangerous. Then the guards try to open the door and grab Barry. Shelby and Cyd then jump back to the present and erase the timeline. Cyd and Shelby then jump to the 2017 Smythiverse and learn that Barry and Naldo were frozen in suspended animation by Janet Smythe. Fight The Future, Part 2 After Shelby and Cyd learn Janet had the tachyometer, they ask Barry to sneak into GDD to remove their time travel abilities in order to prevent the Smythiverse from happening. They try to use Norm's ID card to get in. But the security cards caught the three. Then gaurds came to them so Cyd and Shelby jump back to when they first entered GDD. Shelby and Cyd jump back to 2006, when Norm brought Cyd and Shelby to GDD for bring your daughter to work day. Cyd created a distraction while Shelby hid a remote underneath the bench. Back in the present, Shelby grabs the remote from the bench, and uses it to change the channel on the security desk to a sports game. They walk past the restricted area without getting caught. Later, when they walk in hallway and gas leaks, they almost faint. But they jump back to 2006, where Cyd runs in the hall with toilet paper and Shelby hides breathing filters in the light. They use them and avoid the gas. Later, they find the future lab. And guards spot them. So Shelby and Cyd go to 2006 again. Cyd rides a janitor's cart and Norm and the other co-workers run after her. Shelby leaves in the vent, a recording of a kid saying that she is stuck in there. In the present, Barry reminds them they had to set a timer for ten years. So they went back and set it for ten years. Then when the guards heard the recording they go to investigate. While distracted, Shelby, Cyd, and Barry sneak into the future lab. When Cyd and Shelby are on the tables, Barry goes to get a hazmat suit. And he wouldn't be able to hear them with the helmet on, which is why when Shelby and Cyd tried to talk to the hazmat suit guy in other timelines he couldn't hear them. Cyd and Shelby then remember when they went back to kindergarten, the 1970s, and New York. Barry walks in, and uses the laser that removes their time travel ability. Janet watches it through the camera. Fight The Future, Part 3 Janet stole Barry and Naldo, and all of their equipment in the future lab so they can synthesize time travel for her. Shelby and Cyd no longer have their power so they have to figure it out the hard way. Soon they remember, they day they got powers, before the laser hit them, a beaker filled of blue stuff popped out. Then they go to GDD and Janet they have the answer she is looking for. They enter the future lab and have a disagreement on whether they would free Barry and Naldo or tell Janet the secret first. Janet eventually tricks them into telling her it was the blue beaker. Janet then tells her guards that they signed up for the suspended animation program. Soon Norm walks in and learns Janet is evil so he tries to fight the guards off. While Janet was distracted, Cyd takes the beaker, activates the laser and zaps themselves. Then they travel to two days ago and this was the future lab's last appearance. Gallery Category:Location